<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to the Drawing Board by Kolsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354685">Back to the Drawing Board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi'>Kolsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Галф кивает. <br/>— Я хочу знать, влюбился бы в меня Мью Суппасит, будучи в своей лучшей форме, или мне просто повезло, и я подцепил его, когда его стандарты были низкими, — он глотает комок, образовавшийся у него в горле, и обхватывает себя руками. В комнате внезапно похолодало. </p><p>Часть 7/? Friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to the Drawing Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Данная работа является переводом на цикл Friendship, написанный EveHypo555.<br/>Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.<br/>Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Галф поправляет подушки позади себя. 	                                                               	<br/>— Мой разум стал таким пустым, Пи, — он откидывается и смеется, поднимая телефон над головой. Улыбающееся лицо Мью смотрит на него через экран.</p><p>— Итак, они попросили тебя выбрать зрителей, а ты выбрал парней? — его старший посмеивается, и его глаза сужаются до идеальных полумесяцев. </p><p>— Я знаю, знаю… — Галф пытается перевести дыхание между смехом. — Некоторые девушки тоже поднимались. И вот как-то так.</p><p>Мью вытирает слезы с глаз. 	                                                                                    	<br/>— Ты совсем не умеешь сидеть в шкафу.</p><p>Галф замирает. 	                                                                                                          	<br/>— Подожди, правда?</p><p>— Абсолютно.</p><p>— Нет, не то, — он садится и смотрит Мью в глаза. — Я в шкафу?</p><p>Улыбка Мью исчезает, и его глаза становятся большими и проникновенными. 	                                                                                    <br/>— Зависит от тебя, не так ли? Как ты хочешь рассматривать свою сексуальность. </p><p>Галф фыркает и оглядывает свой гостиничный номер. Не то чтобы он что-то скрывает. На самом деле, нет. Хотя люди до сих пор не знают о его разрыве с Пум. Технически он не притворяется гетеро, а притворяется, будто встречается с женщиной, а он не хотел этого делать ещё со школы. Может, он все-таки и прячется в шкафу. </p><p>Он снова смотрит на Мью. Тот наблюдал за ним все это время, давая ему возможность все обдумать. Похоже, Мью уже понял, что ему часто требуется время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем озвучить их. Мью же любит обсуждать разные вещи и делать выводы во время разговора. </p><p>— Ты рассказал всем о себе, не так ли? </p><p>Мью кивает, но его улыбка печальна. 	                                                              	<br/>— Да. Я не мог держать это в себе. Я хотел, чтобы все видели меня таким, какой я есть. И я хотел, чтобы другие знали, что это нормально быть такими, какие они есть. </p><p>— Я не знаю, достаточно ли я храбр для этого, Пи. Я даже не знаю, какая у меня сексуальность. Я думал, что гей, но… я помню, как раньше мне нравились и девушки. </p><p>Его старший улыбается ему. 	                                                                                   	<br/>— Дело не в храбрости. Это личное решение. Тебе нужно учитывать много вещей. И на твою сексуальность не нужно навешивать ярлыки. Тебе нравится тот, кто тебе нравится. </p><p>Галф кивает и улыбается ему. 	                                                                              	<br/>— Я не думал, что у меня будет так много фанбоев. </p><p>Мью смеется, и от этого в груди Галфа разливается тепло. Он скучал по этому смеху. 	                                                                       <br/>— И правда, твой отец говорил, что все мальчики флиртовали с тобой. </p><p>— Только не это снова, — Галф закатывает глаза. — Важно то, что я пережил свой первый фанмит! — он победно вскидывает руки. </p><p>Мью снова смеется и его улыбка широкая. 	                                                         	<br/>— Ты такой милый.</p><p>— Пи…</p><p>— Что? Ты сказал, что я могу флиртовать с тобой. </p><p>Прямо под кожей его щёк разливается жар. Они видели друг друга всего несколько дней назад, но, кажется, будто прошла вечность. 	   <br/>— Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Мью стонет и меняет положение на диване. 	                                                        	<br/>— Одиноко, что, я думаю, хорошо. Странно спать в одиночестве, но все хорошо. Сны те же. Прошлой ночью я почти купил кружку «Я люблю Бангкок».</p><p>Галф улыбается и переворачивается на бок. 	                                                        	<br/>— Прогресс есть прогресс, Пи. Удачи. </p><p>Мью на мгновение делается серьезным. Несчастным и меланхоличным. 	                                                                                              <br/>— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит он тихим голосом. </p><p>Какое-то щекочущее чувство зарождается у Галфа в груди. То самое, что чуть погодя обращается бабочками в животе. Пи'Мью скучает по нему. И, черт возьми, Галф тоже скучает по нему. Он надеялся, что Мью пригласит его переночевать, когда он вернется в Таиланд, но тот еще ничего не сказал. Ему хочется снова заснуть в его объятиях и проснуться от мучительного жара их тел под одеялом. Это эгоистично? Это задержит исцеление Пи'Мью? В прошлый раз Галф чуть все не испортил, пытаясь навязать отношения. Это не должно больше повториться. Мью верит, что Галф примет правильное решение. А человек, которого он любит, не может быть дураком. </p><p>Он старается не дуться, но ему никогда не удавалось скрывать свои эмоции. 	                                                                                             <br/>— Ну, я пойду спать. Завтра ранний рейс. </p><p>Взгляд Мью говорит ему, что тот почувствовал изменение в поведении Галфа. 	                                                                            <br/>— Что случилось, Яй Нонг?</p><p>— Ничего такого.</p><p>— Это со мной не сработает. </p><p>Галф фыркает и бьет кулаком по матрасу рядом с собой. 	                                            	<br/>— Я просто незрелый, вот и все. Это действительно ничего. </p><p>— Яй Нонг… — этот его угрожающий тон. Тот, который всегда бьет Галфа под дых и заставляет его делать все, что пожелает Мью. </p><p>Он сжимает руку в кулак. Он не может больше поддаваться таким побуждениям. Он должен быть сильным ради Мью. 	                      <br/>— Я просто продолжаю думать о том, как ты не звонишь мне. Я всегда звоню тебе первым, — в конце концов, это правда, даже если это не главная проблема. </p><p>— Ой, — лицо Мью смягчается. — Я пытался справиться со своей эмоциональной зависимостью. Я все время хочу с тобой разговаривать, но, вероятно, мне следует привыкнуть к нормальному расстоянию. </p><p>Галф кивает. Он подозревал это. Он также подозревает, что именно поэтому Мью не пригласил его переночевать. От этого ему не легче, но, по крайней мере, он знает, что это не потому, что Мью его не хочет. Он уже должен был догадаться. </p><p>— Мне действительно нужно поспать, — говорит он Мью. — Гм… Я тоже скучаю по тебе, — он вешает трубку, прежде чем Мью успевает ответить. Плохие привычки Тайпа передаются ему.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Галф смотрит на непонятную жижу в формочках. Это не мыло и не шоколад. Что, черт возьми, это может быть? <p>— Свечи, — говорит Капрао. Он читает его мысли? — И да, я могу читать твои мысли.</p><p>— Серьезно? </p><p>— Нет, не серьезно.</p><p>Галф вздыхает и прислоняется к кухонной стойке. Иногда он хочет, чтобы его друг действительно знал, что происходит у него в голове. Так было бы намного проще. </p><p>— Нонг? </p><p>— Да, Пи?</p><p>— Как ты и Фон снова сошлись?</p><p>Капрао выливает остатки кашицы в форму. 	                                                     	<br/>— Это неправильный вопрос. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>Капрао улыбается и похлопывает его по спине. 	                                               	<br/>— Только ты и Пи'Mью можете решить, когда вы будете вместе.</p><p>Галф боялся, что так будет. Конечно, единственный по-настоящему важный вопрос, на который Капрао, Заклинатель Геев, не может ответить. <br/>— Тогда какой правильный вопрос? </p><p>Он подвешивает фитили к каждой из форм, чтобы они располагались, ровно в свечах.	       </p><p>— Во-первых, мне нужно кое-что спросить. Почему ты и Пи'Мью сейчас не вместе?</p><p>Галф делает глубокий вдох. Он уже объяснял это. 	                                                 	<br/>— Потому что он не готов снова вступить в отношения. </p><p>— Ну, и что это значит? — Капрао смотрит на него таким взглядом, который означает, что его вопрос больше, чем кажется. — Конкретно в отношении Пи'Мью, а не в целом. </p><p>Галф прокручивает в голове их разговор в тот день.                                                 	<br/>— Я сказал ему, что не хочу быть заменой. Я хочу, чтобы он хотел меня, потому что любит, а не потому, что он одинок. Черт, в то время ему все ещё снились сны о его бывшем. </p><p>— А сейчас нет? </p><p>Галф качает головой. 	                                                                                                	<br/>— Но вещи все еще напоминают ему его бывшего. И ему все еще снятся странные сны.</p><p>— Это все?</p><p>— Нет? — Галф чешет затылок. — Он беспокоится о том, что отпугнет меня, потому что он приставучий и навязчивый. </p><p>— А тебя это отпугнёт? </p><p>— Нет? — он дуется и скрещивает руки. — Мне это вроде как нравится. Он говорит, что сдерживается. Но…</p><p>— Но?</p><p>Галф вскидывает руки.                                                                                    	<br/>— Я хочу, чтобы он был таким! — он делает паузу, чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Капрао, но оно ничего ему не говорит. — Я... я хочу, чтобы он был прилипчивым, и мне нравится, что он хочет быть со мной все время. Но я думаю, что это не здорово?</p><p>Его младший пожимает плечами. 	                                                                            	<br/>— Зависит от того, как это влияет на вашу жизнь и что значит прилипчивость для вас двоих. Ты поймёшь, что большинство вещей в отношениях субъективны, — Капрао ведет их в гостиную. — Что-то еще? </p><p>Они сидят бок о бок в кресле папасан. 	                                                                   	<br/>— Он сказал что-то о возможности того, что я передумаю, но я сказал ему, что этого не произойдет. </p><p>— Ты сказал, что у него были случаи, когда ему изменяли, — Капрао потягивается и вздыхает. — Без сомнения, это вызвало у него проблемы с доверием. Даже если он считает, что ты веришь, что никогда не изменишь своего мнения, он знает, что другие раньше отказывались от своих слов. </p><p>— Но он, возможно, никогда не справится с этим, и я действительно не виню его. И... — Галф сворачивается в клубок, — почему мы используем эти показатели как способ определить, готовы ли мы, если показатели нереалистичны? И к чему именно мы будем готовы, чего не было раньше? </p><p>Капрао улыбается и поднимает большой палец. 	                                            	<br/>— Теперь ты задаешь правильные вопросы.</p><p>Галф морщится и закрывает лицо рукой.                                                          	<br/>— Черт, мы все это время делали все неправильно. Мы должны были сами определить показатели, исходя из того, почему мы решили подождать.</p><p>— И определить, чего вы ожидаете.</p><p>Галф пожимает плечами. 	                                                                                      	<br/>— Поцелуи и секс - это все, что я смог придумать. </p><p>Капрао смеется, и его глаза превращаются в щёлочки.                                               	<br/>— Итак, почему вы воздерживаетесь от секса? </p><p>В самом деле, почему? Тарн и Тайп построили свои отношения отталкиваясь от секса, но он и Пи'Мью поступают наоборот. Они строят свои отношения, двигаясь в сторону секса. Итак, что для них значит секс? </p><p>— Я думаю, что для меня это высший акт доверия. Быть полностью уязвимым с кем-то. Отдать им свое сердце. </p><p>— Ты чувствуешь себя готовым отдать Пи'Mью свое сердце прямо сейчас?</p><p>— Я думал, что готов, — говорит Галф. Он потягивается и вздыхает. —  Но я рад, что не сделал этого. Еще нет.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>Капрао смотрит на него. 	                                                                                  	<br/>— Конечно, ты знаешь. </p><p>Конечно, знает. Галф чешет затылок и стонет. 	                                                   	<br/>— Я думаю… мне нужно знать, почему он любит меня. Мы действительно предназначены друг для друга, или он влюбился в меня из-за удобства?</p><p>— Итак, меньше замены и больше утешительного приза? </p><p>Галф кивает. 	                                                                                                       	<br/>— Я хочу знать, влюбился бы в меня Мью Суппасит, будучи в своей лучшей форме, или мне просто повезло, и я подцепил его, когда его стандарты были низкими, — он глотает комок, образовавшийся у него в горле, и обхватывает себя руками. В комнате внезапно похолодало. — Я хочу знать, что устраиваю его не потому, что оказался в нужном месте в нужное время. И пока он полностью не исцелится, я не смогу узнать полюбил он меня искреннее или просто по случайному стечению обстоятельств.</p><p>Капрао кладет голову на плечо Галфа. 	                                                                      	<br/>— Знаешь, некоторые могли бы утверждать, что не имеет значения, почему он влюбился в тебя, он просто влюбился.</p><p>— Но тогда… — черт. Он хлопает себя по лбу и вздыхает. — Мне всегда было интересно, передумает ли он, когда исцелится. Черт, теперь я понял.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мью снова это делает. Он не хочет, но и не может этого избежать. В конце концов, он должен быть в социальных сетях, чтобы общаться со своими поклонниками. Он им многим обязан за то, что они оставались рядом с ним, когда случился тот скандал. А раз он в соцсетях, то неизбежно наткнётся на посты о Галфе. И поэтому он делает это снова. Он пролистывает фотографии своей любви, своего <i>еще не</i> парня, единственного желания своего сердца. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, желая увидеть его и быть рядом с ним. Знание того, что Галф вернулся в Таиланд, но они до сих пор не увиделись, сводит его с ума. Почему всегда кажется, что они делают это неправильно? <p>— Сталкер, — говорит Пи'Пи. Он выходит из ванной и направляется на кухню. — Я тут похозяйничаю?</p><p>— Я не сталкерю.</p><p>— А я не охрененный, — он присоединяется к нему на диване с пакетом креветочных крекеров. — Лжец, — он хватает телефон Мью и хихикает. </p><p>— Пи!</p><p>— Ой, так мило… — он замирает, глядя на фотографию Галфа из спортивного дня KAZZ. — Посмотри на его глаза, ананасик. Посмотри, как он на тебя смотрит, — он прячет лицо в руке Мью.</p><p>— Это не так.</p><p>— Сучка, я знаю, что ты слепой, но не настолько же, — Пи предлагает ему крекеры. — Итак, когда ты собираешься начать ухаживать за ним?</p><p>Мью вздыхает и забирает телефон. 	                                                        	<br/>— Когда я снова стану цельной личностью. </p><p>— Шевелись бок-чой. Этот мальчик собирается штурмом захватить мир BL, запомни мои слова. </p><p>Он прокручивает ленту фотографий Галфа на своем экране. Пи, конечно, абсолютно прав. К тому времени, когда шоу закончит выходить в эфир, Галф станет популярным. Нет никаких шансов, что мир BL проигнорирует его, учитывая его природный талант, притягательный шарм и многогранную внешность. И если Галф решит, что он более заинтересован возможностями, которые ему предоставляться, множеством людей, которые захотят быть с ним, то что тогда? </p><p>— Пи, — говорит Мью, толкая своего старшего локтем. — Как мне починить себя?</p><p>Пи хлопает его по ноге. 	                                                                                 	<br/>— Ну, черт возьми, лунный пирожочек, что с тобой вообще не так? Я думал, ты добился прогресса с того дня, когда он услышал, как мы разговариваем? — он снова хлопает Мью по ноге. — Что ты делал все это время?</p><p>— Прошло всего несколько недель!</p><p>— Прошел месяц, эскимо, — Пи качает головой. — Серьезно, детка, что с тобой не так, что нужно чинить? — он укладывает голову Мью себе на плечо. </p><p>— Честно говоря, вещи продолжают напоминать мне о бывшем. </p><p>Пи издаёт пронзительный, недовольный звук.	                                          	<br/>— Он все еще доставляет неприятности, а? Какие вещи напоминают тебе о нем?</p><p>— Определенные песни, места, еда, — Пи пристально смотрит на него. — Например, чипсы из дуриана.</p><p>— Ну, это просто! — Пи машет рукой в воздухе. — Просто создай новые связи с чем-нибудь другим. Например, с херувимом! Ему нравятся чипсы из дуриана, маленький бестолковый кокосик. Почему бы тебе не подумать о Галфе в таких случаях? </p><p>— Имеет смысл. </p><p>— Видишь? Хорошо, что дальше?</p><p>— Я не знаю, как быть одному?</p><p>Пи прижимает палец к подбородку. 	                                                                   	<br/>— Но был ли ты когда-то хорош в том, чтобы оставаться в одиночестве?</p><p>Мью даже не нужно думать об этом. 	                                                            	<br/>— Никогда. </p><p>— Тогда это не показатель того, что ты исцелился, не так ли? — Пи усмехается и щелкает пальцами. — Следующий?</p><p>— Прилипчивый?</p><p>Пи бросает пакет с креветочными чипсами Мью на колени. 	                          	<br/>— Ты что, шутишь? Кто составил этот список? Милд?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Это пахнет возведением стен и соблюдением дистанции, потому что ты слишком боишься влюбиться в сексуального пирата, — Пи поджимает губы, глядя на него. — Скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь, бананчик. </p><p>Мью вздыхает и откидывается на подушки. 	                                                    	<br/>— Нет, ты прав.</p><p>— Детка, не слушай этого парня. Он так глубоко в заднице отрицания, что понадобится клизма, чтобы вытащить его. </p><p>— Тебе обязательно быть таким красочным?</p><p>— Я думаю, тебе нужно вернуться на исходную позицию. Придумай какой-нибудь другой способ определить, что ты «цельный» или что-то в этом роде, — Пи гладит его по ноге и встает. — О, и я имею в виду сейчас. Позвони ему. Я ухожу, — он открывает входную дверь и вскрикивает. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>Пи отходит в сторону, показывая Галфа, стоящего у двери и готового постучать. 	                                                                                   <br/>— Ау. </p><p>Пи хихикает в руку. 	                                                                                                 	<br/>— О, пельмешек, так вовремя. Мью, мое помело, позаботься о своем госте. Я ухожу на свидание.</p><p>Галф неловко улыбается, делая вай своим старшим. 	                                                	<br/>— Кто счастливчик, Пи?</p><p>Он пожимает плечами и делает помпезный жест рукой. 	                                  	<br/>— Кто знает? Я еще не встречался с ним. Но какой-нибудь красивый мужчина собирается угостить меня обедом, — он надевает туфли и машет рукой. — Прощайте, дети мои. Не делайте ничего, чего я бы не стал делать. </p><p>— Таких вещей немного, — кричит Мью с дивана. </p><p>— Тогда тебе лучше заставить меня гордиться! — Пи посылает каждому из них воздушный поцелуй и драматично уходит.</p><p>Мью встает с дивана, его глаза прикованы к фигуре Галфа в дверном проеме. Как давно он видел его вот так, лично? 	                         <br/>— Привет, — говорит он.  </p><p>Глаза Галфа большие и испуганные. Идеальный Бэмби в свете фар. Мью хочет погладить его по щеке и сказать, что все в порядке, но он не знает, так ли это. Что в его квартире делает Галф?</p><p>— Извини, Пи, — он оглядывает комнату. —Я знаю, что мне следовало сначала позвонить. Я ехал домой от Капрао, и мне очень хотелось поговорить с тобой, но мой телефон разрядился.</p><p>Мью может только смотреть, только гадать, что могло быть настолько важным, что Галф появился без предупреждения вот так. 	          <br/>— Входи, — только и успевает сказать он. </p><p>По правде говоря, ему не важно, почему Галф пришёл, важно только то, что он здесь. Одного вида его тонких черт и милой неловкости достаточно, чтобы вывести Мью из состояния неудовлетворенности. Как может одно его присутствие вызвать у Мью такую волну в груди, такой прилив возбуждения? Его руки зудят, умоляя дотянуться до него и обнять. </p><p>Его младший шаркает к нему с напряженным лицом и приоткрытыми губами, готовясь что-то сказать. Но он этого не делает. Его веки закрываются в пленительной манере, и Галф сокращает расстояние между ними, чтобы обнять. Мью замирает от внезапного контакта, но расслабляется, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает тело Галфа. Как давно это было? Его руки сжимаются вокруг него, прижимая к себе, вдыхая знакомый землистый аромат его возлюбленного. Как странно, что тебя обняли первым. Странно, но замечательно. </p><p>— Что случилось, Яй Нонг?</p><p>— Я думаю, нам нужно пересмотреть нашу стратегию.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Галф лежит, положив голову на колени Пи'Мью, глядя в глаза-полумесяцы, которые так любит. Глаза, которые смотрят на него сверху вниз, как будто он ему дорог, и на этот раз Галф знает, что это так. <p>— Я думаю, что мы делаем всё неправильно, — говорит он. — Мы используем неправильные показатели.</p><p>Пи'Мью кивает, легкая улыбка играет на его губах. 	                                             	<br/>— Как это ты прочитал мои мысли? Пи'Пи уходил, поэтому я собирался позвонить тебе по этому же поводу. </p><p>— Серьезно? </p><p>— Мм, — Мью смотрит вдаль. Выражение его лица мутное, нечитаемое. — Не знаю, стану ли я когда-нибудь тем человеком, которым ты хочешь, чтобы я был. </p><p>Галф замирает. 	                                                                                                       	<br/>— Что ты сказал?</p><p>Мью оглядывается и проводит пальцами по волосам Галфа.	                           	<br/>— Я всегда буду прилипчивым человеком, который не может быть один. И даже если бы я работал над этим, я бы каждый раз шел против своей природы. Я хочу оправдать твои ожидания, но даже если бы я был тем же человеком, что и до всей этой душевной боли, не знаю, смог бы я соответствовать числам в нашем списке. </p><p>Галф садится и внимательно смотрит на него. Может Пи'Mью сказать, о чем он думает, по выражению его глаз? Сможет ли он сказать, насколько счастливыми его делают эти слова? 	                                                                         	<br/>— Хорошо, — это все, что он может сказать. </p><p>— Хорошо? </p><p>— Да, — Галф кивает и улыбается. — Я уже говорил тебе, Пи, ты мне нравишься. Я согласился с показателями Пи'Mилда, потому что думал, что именно так ты хочешь измерить свое исцеление. </p><p>— Да… может быть, человеку, который боится обязательств, не стоит делать за нас показатели.</p><p>Галф смеется и качает головой. 	                                                                              	<br/>— Тогда забудь о списке. Я хочу увидеть твою версию Mью на 100%, — он не упоминает о другой вещи, о том, что думает, будет ли он достаточно хорош для Мью, когда тот вернется к своему прежнему «я». Или даже станет лучшей версии самого себя. Что тогда? Он не может вынести мысли о том, что Мью посмотрит на него и придет к выводу, что Галф просто влюбленный ребенок, который никогда не сможет быть достоин его. Он не может этого вынести, но он должен попытаться, он должен надеяться, что то, что у них есть - реально. </p><p>Он смотрит в глаза Пи'Мью и видит, что в них отражаются те же страх и сомнение. Он думает о том же? Он уже пересматривает свои чувства? </p><p>Галф не хочет этого говорить, но знает, что это всё ещё надо обсудить.                                                                                                  <br/>— Еще остается вопрос с твоим бывшим, — выпаливает он. Он не хотел показаться таким резким. </p><p>— А… верно, — Мью проводит рукой по волосам. Знает ли он, что это одна из его привычек? — Все ещё есть вещи, которые напоминают мне о нем. Я попытаюсь связать эти вещи с новыми воспоминаниями.</p><p>— А как насчет… ну…</p><p>— Что я к нему чувствую?</p><p>— Угу. </p><p>— Это странно, — Мью смотрит вдаль, словно собираясь с мыслями. — Раньше я чувствовал боль, предательство, даже тоску по жизни с кем-то. Я разлюбил его, но боль не прошла. </p><p>— А сейчас?</p><p>— Теперь ничего нет. Когда я вспоминаю о нем, это пустое воспоминание, как чистое пятно на пыльном столе. Что-то было там раньше, но теперь, кроме пустого места, там ничего не осталось. </p><p>Галф кивает, понимая слова старшего. Тогда, разве Мью не должен вернуться к нормальной жизни? 	                                                <br/>— Почему бы нам просто не остановиться, Пи?</p><p>Его вопрос застает Мью врасплох. 	                                                                          	<br/>— Что?</p><p>Галф хихикает, похлопывая его по руке. 	                                                                  	<br/>— Не так. Я имею в виду, давай прекратим все наблюдения. Давай просто… будем самими собой и посмотрим, что произойдет?</p><p>И вот так глаза Мью смягчаются, а тело расслабляется.	                                    	 <br/>— Я думаю, что это первый хороший план, который мы придумали, — он останавливает себя и качает головой. — Второй хороший план.</p><p>— А какой первый?</p><p>— Решение продолжить скиншип. </p><p>— Да.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>